


The Science of Finding that Someone

by dokidad



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidad/pseuds/dokidad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. McCoy remembers every one of his students; he’s a teacher, he has too. But when a Russian transfer student makes his way into the life of Doctor Leonard McCoy he becomes far more memorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> High school AU in which over time Pavel falls in love with his dirty Anatomy professor. I still suck at everything. This is probably the worst thing I have ever attempted to write.  
> If you can manage to enjoy this, then do so.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own Star Trek, I just write gay things about it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. McCoy remembers every one of his students; he’s a teacher, he has too. But when a Russian transfer student makes his way into the life of Doctor Leonard McCoy he becomes far more memorable.

Leonard McCoy was an entirely overworked and entirely underpaid AP Anatomy teacher. He worked hour on the hour teaching and tutoring kids the magic of the human body. The funny thing was that he knew none of them could give a rat’s ass.

He wasn’t told of the new student being assigned to his class, nor was he told that said student was a transfer from Russia. But of course that didn’t really change the situation much either.

The student was thrown into his classroom, with no more word than a “He’s yours.”

_Whoop de fucking doo._

Dr. McCoy motioned the child over to his desk, and as quickly as he flicked his wrist, the child was next to him.

“And you are?” he asked, quiet and no nonsense.

“Pavel Chekov.” The boy recited cheerfully, a bright smile adding to his bounce of blonde curls.

Leonard grimaced. Another dumbass to add to the long line of dumbasses. He pointed to a seat in the back of the room, and told the transfer to make his way. Chekov did as he was told, and found his way to the back of the room, sitting next to a boy with black spiky hair. He smiled brightly.

“Hey, I’m Hikaru, but people mostly just call me by my last name: Sulu.” His tone was that of a whispered hurry, and Pavel knew exactly why.

“Good morning Class,” Dr. McCoy greeted them with an exasperated sigh. Everybody knew better than to reply.

“If you would all give a warm welcome to our new Russian transfer student, Pavel Chekov.” He motioned to the back of the room, with what Pavel knew was mock praise. He didn’t enjoy the judging stares that followed. He just smiled the best he knew how and stood tall.

“Hello, I’m wery pleazed to meet you all.” His thick accent was met with rows and rows of laughter. He sat, his smile faltering.

“’S okay.” Sulu muttered, comfortingly rubbing his back. _“They’ll warm up to you.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. McCoy remembers every one of his students; he’s a teacher, he has too. But when a Russian transfer student makes his way into the life of Doctor Leonard McCoy he becomes far more memorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still suck at everything.

Three weeks into school and no one, not a single soul, had warmed up to him.

Well except for Hikaru, who seemed to be his only friend in this miserable place. Pavel walked through the hallways, quiet and to himself, learning that that was the best way to avoid bullies. Maybe if he was lucky no one would mess with him today.

And maybe he was foolish for thinking he was lucky.

Brennin Emerson was the cause of all of his troubles. He often picked on Pavel, whenever he could. Him and his band of bullies made fun of every thing the Russian was. They joked about his hair, his accent, his speech impediment. You name it, they made fun of it.

But none of that really mattered in Pavel’s spirit right? He knew he was better than them, felt it even.

But did that mean it should all hurt less, or not hurt at all?

Nothing really hurt Pavel, than when it started to become physical, and even then it didn’t hurt him that much. He was used to it; his cousin often beat him up back in Russia for being smarter. What had hurt him the most though, was making his mama cry.

But of course that didn’t stop the beatings or the name calling.

Pavel sighed and made course for his locker trying to avoid anything and everyone. But luck was never really on his side.

“Heyo Chekov.” Brennin Emerson stood in front of Pavel’s locker, a huge grin spread across his face.

“Hello, Brennin,” Pavel greeted not wanting to be impolite.

“May I pleaze get to my locker?” Brennin just smiled that same putrid smile, and Pavel knew exactly where things were going.

The taller pushed him roughly, causing Pavel to drop his books, papers scattered all around. He huffed slightly, tears littering his eyelids. But he dare not cry.

Brennin smiled at his doing, pushing Pavel again.

“Go ahead pick up your papers.” Pavel complied; bending down to pick them up, trying to avoid what was already set in course. The other boy smiled maliciously as he kicked Pavel down, jumping on top of him, and proceeding to punch him in the face repeatedly.

Pavel tried to block his face as people surrounded them. As Brennin got away with punch after punch.

Seconds felt like hours as each punch was thrown, and with a nervous plead from his friend, Brennin hoped off the boy, and spit in his direction. _“Just fucking go back to where you came from.”_

*

Those words lingered through Pavel’s head as the day progressed. He wanted to tell them he would if he could, but he knew that wouldn’t change anything.

He made his way anxiously to AP Anatomy, hoping that the silence would make his day a better.

* 

“Whoa Kid, what happened to you?” Dr. McCoy asked as Pavel wandered into his classroom. He thought skipping lunch to sit in what he thought was going to be a deserted lab.

“Nozing just got in a fight.” The other snickered.

“Yeah, let me guess. He won.” Pavel smiled lightly and in that moment McCoy sensed something in the other.

“I guess you could say zat.” McCoy chuckled lightly.

“Well it is written all over your face.” It was.

Pavel’s face was now a mixture of purples and blacks, a little red around some edges, and really puffy. He blushed slightly, setting his bag down on his work bench.

“I’d hate to see how the other guy looks.” McCoy granted him a rare smile, knowing that’s what he needed most, and Pavel felt himself smiling back.

*

Sulu wasn’t one to take things lightly, especially not when Pavel came to him practically beaten to a pulp.

It wasn’t until they were in Pavel’s bedroom safe from the outside world, that he had decided to say anything about it.

“I swear I am going to rip that man to shreds, Pavel you have no idea.” Sulu was bursting with about every emotion you could possibly think of, pure rage seeming to dominate in the moment. He eyed Pavel, sitting on his bed looking absolutely mangled and broken.

“Don’t.” Pavel squeaked.

“And why the fuck not?!” he demanded, raged.

“Becauze I do not vish for any more trouble.”

“But he’s not going to stop Pavel.” Sulu eyed him with genuine concern now.

“And I hate to see you like this.” Pavel whimpered, lean arms reaching out for his friend. His only friend.

Sulu went to him, and Pavel curled himself around him, wrapping his arms around Sulu’s more toned body.

“Do not vorry Hikaru, I vill be okay.”

*

Leonard McCoy sat drunkenly in his classroom, grading papers. It wasn’t until he saw Pavel’s paper that he thought about the boy again.

He wondered mostly why everyone was so rude to him. He seemed like a perfectly fine kid. He was smart, handsome.

Did he just think handsome?

Point is he was a good kid, more or less, and he didn’t deserve what people put him through.

“Way to be obvious Leonard,” he said aloud, not exactly meaning too.

He snickered to himself. Another perfect score for the Russian transfer student. He’d say he was surprised, but he wasn’t really. After the first week he had more or less gotten used to it.

He went on to grade more papers but his mind seemed to stay with Pavel Chekov. He turned off his computer leaving him with the dark and silence of the classroom. He seriously needed sleep, but he knew that wasn’t even close to the escape from the enthralling grip the boy seemed to have on his mind.

He tried to shake it away, as he grabbed his bag, making his way for the door. He locked it behind him, and continued out to his car. He started the engine with thoughts of Pavel, and opened the front door of his home with thoughts of Pavel. What made this kid so special?

He decided to take a shower, in hopes of getting the younger off of his mind.

It didn’t work.

McCoy remembered what he had sensed in the boy earlier that day, though.

_It was gratitude._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some slight Chulu, there ya go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. McCoy remembers every one of his students; he’s a teacher, he has too. But when a Russian transfer student makes his way into the life of Doctor Leonard McCoy he becomes far more memorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been long over due, and I apologize.

Chapter 3: Content 

 

It was another lazy school day, and McCoy was walking around his classroom,eyeing the nervous students that scribbled away at their tests. He walked around the back, looking over shoulders for similar test answers. He stopped when he came across a too familiar shoulder delved deep into his test. Before he could catch himself, McCoy bent down a little lower. 

Pavel could feel warm breath on the back of his neck, spiking his senses. The doctor pulled away suddenly, as if realising he was too close.

Pavel looked towards him when he was a safe distance away, and smile lightly. For the rest of the test he felt his leg bouncing beneath him and his fingers tapping along the table. His teacher had cruelly thrown him off balance, and left him there thinking about the hot breath that had been on the back of his neck, mere seconds ago.

When Pavel had finally finished, he took his paper to the front, and set it atop all his other classmates tests. The doctors didn't look at him, which Pavel thought was unusual because every time he turns in a test it's always accompanied with a congratulating smile.

*

 

Lunch had come sooner than later as Pavel scurried off too what he knew would be- should be- the empty AP Anatomy lab. Although at this point he should have realised that the doctor did in fact spend every lunch in his classroom. 

"You're back?" McCoy eyed him suspiciously.

"Da, I did not think you would be here, I apologize for bozering you sir." Pavel turned to leave, but his arm was caught by the others.

"You don't have to leave..."

A warm was creeped across the Russians face and for a second the world stood still. The doctors hand on his skin sent chills up his spine, and it wasn't until that sudden contact left That Pavel realised he could move his feet again.

He watched as McCoy slinked back to his desk muttering some apology about touching the kid inappropriately. Pavel would have smiled if he wasn't busy running.

He ran out of the classroom searching for his friend, and instead found the last person he would have wanted to see.

The older taller boy had the other clutched in his arms (Pavel had run into him), tightening his grip with each passing second. Pavel whimpered in protest as he felt the nails sink deeper into his skin.

"Hey there Chekov," the voice whispered, sending icicles down the young Russians neck.

Brennin grinned at him wickedly as he pinned him against a nearby locker. When Pavel didn't politely respond, Brennin landed a blow to his stomach.

Pavel heaved, and when he still couldn't speak, Brennin punched him again. 

It wasn't a while till Pavel was on the floor, curling into himself as Brennin continued to hit him. His body was shutting down, telling him to close his eyes and give up.

And eventually he did.

*

When he awoke he was in an all too familiar classroom, McCoy leaning over him and looking at him strangely. Pavel wondered why he was there, and when he abruptly sat up, the searing pain screaming throughout his body told him why.

That still didn't explain how he got in the Anatomy lab though.

"That's a pretty bad beatin' you got there," McCoy huffed. "Had to practically pull the kid off of you." 

Pavel's face burned again. Had McCoy saved him? Was he the reason he wasn't half dead?

Pavel frowned up at the green eyes that met his. He didn't want to pull anyone else into his life, especially not his teacher.

"Look," McCoy started, but was unable to finish as the years started to fall from Pavel's eyes. He set his hand along the others cheek and stroked it lightly.

"Hey, none of that.." He said softly. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"But I did."

"And what was that?" McCoy rubbed his freehand down Pavel's back for comfort.

"Because I am Russian." More tears fell from his eyes onto the doctors shirt. McCoy held him in a tight embrace, running his fingers along Pavel's back.

"You can't help that," he cooed. "It's Emerson's fault for being an asshole."

Pavel curled into McCoy even more until he was practically on the others lap, and McCoy was content with that. 

He knew he'd he judging the hell out of himself later for it, but right now, in this moment, he was content with holding this younger broken boy.

And he'd be damned if someone would tell him he was "out of line" for it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. McCoy remembers every one of his students; he’s a teacher, he has too. But when a Russian transfer student makes his way into the life of Doctor Leonard McCoy he becomes far more memorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this little piece of shit and making you wait so long for a literal turd.
> 
> I promise this is still McChekov, but honestly, Sulu plays a pretty big part in this as well.

_Running, running, running._

_Hot, out of breath sweat, b r e a t h._

_Stop running, cant move, **I'll get you.**_

Pavel busted out from beneath his sheets, bed full of sweat and a gasp as if he hasn't breathed in years. It was the third nightmare he had had that week, and he knew why. He groaned, running his hands through his hair and over his eyes as he tried to re-find sleep. As the minutes ticked by though he let out a huff and rolled onto his side, staring out at the wall in front of him.

He took the chance to glance over at his alarm clock. "3:12 am". Great. Because out of everything he needed, the one thing was less sleep.

He grabbed his phone in defeat, sending out a quick text to Sulu, knowing he'd probably still be awake somehow.

Can't Sleep. -P 

The response didn't come till much later, and Pavel wondered if he knew his friend as well as he thought he did.

Should I come over? -HS

Pavel knew it was more of a suggestion than an actual question, but either way he humored him.

Please. -P

Maybe it was weird, but lately there had only been one way Pavel had been able to find real sleep, and that was in Hikaru's arms. He was aware of the weirdness, but Sulu was there, and he had needed him. Maybe he didn't intend on it being a more than one night thing, but either way it was all the same.

Pavel had dozed off for a few minutes before the sound of shoes sliding against the side of his house woke him. When he looked up Hikaru was towering over him as he gave him a lazy smile. Pavel then tugged on his hand, scooting over as to make room for him as he pulled him down next to him. It didn't take much for Sulu to take the bait and pull Pavel into him.

Pavel lay there, slack jaw, fingers entwined and head resting into Hikaru's torso.

"Same dream?" he asked after a while, and Pavel shook his head.

Every night for a long night had been the same reoccurrence of a nightmare. A dream he was so petrified about that he didn't like to talk about it out loud. Sulu didn't blame him though, if he had gone through what Pavel had to endure these past few months, he didn't even think he'd still be here.

Hikaru leant over to place a little kiss on Pavel's forehead, a simple way for letting the Russian know that everything was going to be alright.


End file.
